


Down By The Seine

by auroreanrave



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, OT3, Oral Sex, Other, Paris (City), Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio take Paris by storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down By The Seine

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluffy crack fic that I've had in the back of my mind for a while now.

Paris sparkles in their memories - the three of them, united, together, the way it finally all fit together.

They get a pair of rooms in a decent hotel just a short distance away from the Arc du Carrousel and Tyrone takes the single room because it's too awkward explaining their situation. Besides he snores and hates waking Tina or Tommy up, their hands shifting him to his side in his weird, half-awake state until his snores slide away into the mist.

The first night they're there, they go down to a bar and spend far too much money on cheap wine and walk down by the river and when they get back to Tommy and Tina's room, Tina slides her dress and her underwear free and Tommy and Tyrone spend an hour eating her out and making her come at least four times before Tommy fucks her.

The boys come shortly after that, Tyrone's cock in Tina's mouth and Tommy's in Tyrone's calloused, firm grip and Tina's wet cunt. Tyrone positions himself carefully when they all tumble to the bed, sleepy and fucked-out, and when they've gone to sleep, he exits the room and curls up on his bed and wanks until he can sleep because he doesn't belong with them, the perfect couple.

The next few days go by in a flurry of excitement; they spend hours waiting in the line for the Louvre (the Mona Lisa is pretty, but strangely so; Tyrone thinks Tina is a universe more beautiful), and spend a good ten minutes trying to haggle with a local market vendor for their lunch (Tina's French is only marginally better than Tommy's; Tyrone doesn't even attempt). They spend time at a funfair (Tommy brings Tyrone off with his mouth behind a tent and kisses him afterwards). They eat and walk and laugh and fuck and sleep and do the same all over again.

One afternoon, Tina announces she's going to a little shop she's been researching, and Tyrone and Tommy head back to the hotel for sleep and watching re-runs of American crime shows in dubbed French.

Tommy fucks Tyrone into the sheets and murmurs things into his neck that make him blush.

"Why do you go? You know... after?" Tommy asks, afterwards, one muscular arm around Tyrone's shoulders as they sit, backs against the headboard watching the TV. The sheets are sticky around them and Tommy curls around Tyrone possessively. 

"What you mean?"

"At night. You always wait until Tina and I are asleep and then..." He looks at Tyrone. "Yeah, I know you do. I can tell when you're not here. It's like... like you think you don't belong. But you do. To us." He kisses Tyrone, fierce and sweet and slick and Tina walks in fifteen minutes later to find them snogging like randy teenagers, all wrapped up in sweaty white sheets and she crows and pounces to join in with her boys.

That evening, they're sat in a restaurant that has the Eiffel Tower through the window, and Tina looks up from her chicken fricassee and says, "I'll miss it here. It's nice - beautiful, quiet."

"Aah, but no chips." Tommy says, grinning around a mouthful of julienne potatoes as if he hasn't fallen in love with them.

"Philistine." Tina jabs at him and Tyrone squeezes her hand, grinning, because she's beautiful and theirs.

That night, Tyrone fucks Tina on the bed while Tommy sits and watches, his cock hard and aching and leaking and all the while he's begging, pleading to come and join them and when Tina and Tyrone finally share a look and a grin, Tommy leaps over and Tyrone sucks his cock until they're coming all at once.

Tyrone sleeps with them that night, Tommy's arms possessive and enclosing around him, Tyrone's arms curled around Tina. They fit together. Tyrone still snores, but sleeps better than he has for a week.

Two days later, they head back to Weatherfield, their hands sneaking into affectionate places, the backs of jean pockets and the napes of necks, and Paris gleams forever in their minds.


End file.
